Dulce y Ardiente Tentación
by Babi Baker
Summary: "Clint se veía realmente apetecible en esos momentos, y maldita sea, a Natasha se le hacía difícil resistir."


**N/A:** **Bueno… aquí va mi primer intento a una historia M. Me inspiré en una que leí hace muchísimo tiempo en inglés y lamentablemente no puedo recordar cuál era, de todos modos espero no ofender al autor de aquella historia y que disfruten mi pequeño experimento.**

**Advertencias: Hay algo que debo confesar y es que todo lo que hay aquí escrito es fruto de mi imaginación y ciertas historias que he leído así que me disculpo por adelantado si algo de lo que está escrito aquí no es correcto. Siéntanse libres de comentar o dar ideas.**

**Disclaimer: Avengers me pertenecerá el día que Jeremy Renner se aparezca en mi puerta y me invite a salir un rato. Así que nop. No me pertenecerá jamás.**

**Soundtrack: Kiwi y Hands All Over de Maroon 5.**

**Prólogo**

En realidad, todo había sido culpa de Clint. Clint y su estúpida necesidad de quejarse por todo y por nada, por eso estaban en ese pequeño apartamento infernal, muriéndose de calor, observando a través de una sucia ventanilla y una pantalla medio destruida, esperando a un traficante de armas que _podría _hacer contacto con el tipo que usaba el apartamento frente al suyo.

Natasha reajustó su posición en la silla frente al escritorio y su mueca se profundizó aún más. En serio, si volvía a ver a ese tipo comiendo otra hamburguesa como un cerdo iría allí y le haría una presentación completa sobre buenos modales y ética. Ya hasta tenía planeada las primeras láminas con imágenes y la música de fondo.

Ey, no la culpen, después de tres días seguidos en el enésimo círculo del infierno hasta imaginar las maneras de asesinar a Stark y esconder su cuerpo perdían su encanto. Ya había hecho todo lo que se le ocurría para evitar el aburrimiento, incluyendo el traducir las obras de William Blake a todos los idiomas que conocía.

Y lo peor no era el aburrimiento. No, para nada. El jodido problema era el _calor_. Natasha estaba hecha para el frío, para noches de invierno en Siberia no para el calor húmedo de Kuala Lumpur en el medio del verano. Ya había pasado el punto en el que una ducha fría no era posible, porque hasta el agua de las tuberías salía caliente.

Ya se había quitado la mayor cantidad de ropa posible sin quedar en ropa interior, aunque estaba tentada a hacerlo y aun así sentía que se sofocaba.

Clint, en cambio, tuvo menos complicaciones y había resuelto su problema de otro modo, quitándose capa tras capa de ropa, refrescándose poco a poco hasta quedar con el pantalón cargo y sin camisa. Y Dios santo, el hombre se veía jodidamente _bien_ con el torso al aire.

Tenía el tipo de torso por el cual los hombres pasan horas y horas en el gimnasio y por el que las mujeres se derretían. Bueno, casi todas las mujeres. Porque ella se negaba a caer en esa categoría, ella era la Viuda Negra, sin emociones y sin tentaciones. No importaba el hecho de que Clint tenía unos brazos para morirse, o la forma en que sus músculos se tensaban bajo su piel, o…

Mierda. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

Como si lo hubiese llamado con los pensamientos, Clint salió de la habitación que ambos compartían y se sentó diagonal a ella, en la silla que se enfrentaba a la ventana.

Una gota de sudor se deslizó desde su nuca hasta lo estrecho de su espalda y la pelirroja no pudo hacer más que seguir su travesía, imaginándose trazando el mismo recorrido con sus labios, luego seguir más y más allá, rodeando su estómago, presionando la punta de su lengua entre los cuadritos que se formaban en su abdomen, deslizando las manos por esos asombrosos brazos fortalecidos por años y años de entrenamiento con su arco…

_Maldición Natasha. ¡Contrólate! Es tu compañero, es tu compañero… _

_No importa. _–susurró otra voz dentro de su cabeza.

_¡Sí importa! ¡Podría arruinarlo todo!_

_Oh… pero piensa en lo que podrían hacer juntos. Clint es un hombre maduro, imagina la experiencia que debe tener, lo has visto entrenar… es increíble la cantidad de estamina que tiene ese hombre… imagina lo que podrían hacer…_

Natasha disparó mentalmente a ambas voces y apartó la mirada de su compañero, fijándola en la pantalla frente a ella. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Era el calor hablando. Sip. Era el calor que finalmente había fundido sus neuronas, por eso escuchaba dos voces discutiendo en su cabeza. No tenía nada que ver con el maravilloso cuerpo de su compañero… con esos músculos que parecían esculpidos para un dios griego, con esas gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, detallando los planos de su pecho…

Oh Dios… ese hombre seguro que tenía un cuerpo distractor.

Un carraspeo la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¿Natasha? –preguntó Clint con una sonrisita de suficiencia en sus labios, sin embargo Natasha no se percató de eso, pues seguía admirando el cuerpo compañero. Demonios, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo sexo, seguro que era por eso que estaba tan distraída.

- ¿Umm?

- ¿Ves algo que te guste?

La aludida desvió la mirada abruptamente y colocó una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

- Nah… he visto mejores.

_¡MENTIRA! _–gritó esa fastidiosa voz de nuevo. Y tenía razón, a pesar de que en su trabajo se había encontrado con todo tipo de hombre, y algunos habían sido _los hombres _ninguno se comparaba a Clint, tal vez era porque él era su compañero y lo veía diferente, tal vez era porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien calentó su cama o tal vez era simplemente porque el calor había causado un corto circuito en su cerebro y ahora pensaba puras tonterías. El punto es que sí. Clint se veía realmente apetecible en esos momentos, y maldita sea, a Natasha se le hacía difícil resistir.


End file.
